Personaggi di Doom
Questa lista dei personaggi di Doom fornisce un elenco descrittivo in ordine alfabetico dei personaggi e dei nemici presenti nei videogiochi della serie Doom, quali Doom e The Ultimate Doom, Doom II, Final Doom ed il più recente Doom 3, con la sua espansione Resurrection of Evil. Uomini Malcolm Betruger Il Dottor Malcolm Betruger fa la sua prima apparizione in Doom 3 ed è lo scienziato a capo delle ricerche sul teletrasporto nella base UAC di Marte. Sospettato da Elliot Swann di essere coinvolto in qualche losco piano, a causa dei numerosi incidenti verificatisi nella base, Betruger si rivela essere posseduto dalle forze demoniche ed intento ad attuare un piano di invasione da parte dei demoni. Compare anche in Resurrection of Evil sotto forma demoniaca. Jack Campbell Jack Campbell, anch'egli introdotto in Doom 3 è un marine veterano, di mezza età con capelli rasati corti, giunto su Marte assieme a Swann come sua guardia del corpo. Sebbene armato con un temibile BFG 9000, Campbell viene ucciso dai demoni, riuscendo ad avvertire Doomguy con le sue ultime parole che i demoni hanno sottratto la sua arma. Dottor Cloud Il dottor Cloud è un personaggio minore di Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil, uno scienziato collega della dottoressa McNeil. Doomguy Doomguy è il nome con cui solitamente viene indicato il personaggio controllato dal giocatore, vale a dire il protagonista della serie dei giochi di Doom. Il background del personaggio è molto limitato: il manuale di Doom lo presenta come un soldato del corpo dei Marine, inviato su Marte come punizione per aver aggredito un superiore. In Doom 3 alcuni personaggi si riferiscono a lui semplicemente con "Marine" o talvolta con "Caporale". Il personaggio guadagna un nome solamente nei romanzi ispirati alla serie: nella prima quadrilogia il suo nome è Flynn Taggart, mentre nei nuovi libri (ispirati a Doom 3) si chiama John Kane. Elizabeth McNeil La dottoressa Elizabeth McNeil è un personaggio che viene solo nominato in Doom 3 ed è la persona che ha avvertito i vertici della UAC circa gli incidenti verificatisi su Marte e la condotta anomala di Betruger. Compare successivamente in Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil, come coordinatrice della squadra scientifica che sta indagando su un misterioso segnale emanato da una zona di Marte. Elliot Swann Il consigliere Elliot Swann è un personaggio introdotto in Doom 3. Swann viene inviato su Marte dalla UAC per controllare l'andamento delle ricerche di Betruger, a seguito di lamentele circa la condotta dello scienziato e dei numerosi incidenti verificatisi alla base marziana. Ferito in un attacco da alcuni demoni, viene dichiarato deceduto quando i Marine giunti su Marte al termine del gioco ne individuano i resti. Voci originali dei personaggi *Neil Ross - Sergente Kelly *Philip Clarke - Betruger *Andy Chanley - Campbell, voci aggiuntive *Charles Dennis - Swann *Grey DeLisle - Computer *J. Grant Albrecht - Log video, voci aggiuntive ;Voci aggiuntive : *Dee Baker *Michael Bell *Steve Blum *S. Scott Bullock *Cam Clarke *Robin Atkin Downes *Keith Ferguson *Jay Gordon *Michael Gough *Bill Harper *Nick Jameson *David Kaye *Phill La Marr *Jim Meskimen *Matt Morton *Daran Norris *Rob Paulsen *Phil Proctor *Andre Sogliuzzo *Jim Ward *Wally Wingert *Edward Yin *Keone Young *Ryun Yu Voci italiane dei personaggi *Alberto Olivero - Sergente Kelly *Gianni Gaude - Betruger *Marco Balbi - Campbell, voci aggiuntive *Pietro Ubaldi - Swann *Cinzia Massironi - Computer, voci aggiuntive *Claudio Moneta - Log video, voci aggiuntive ;Voci aggiuntive : *Alessandro Balducci *Marco Balzarotti *Luca Bottale *Claudio Colombo *Federico Danti *Massimo Di Benedetto *Andrea De Nisco *Leonardo Gayo *Claudio Lobbia *Riccardo Lombardo *Claudio Ridolfo *Riccardo Rovatti Mostri Arachnotron Un Arachnotron è un demone dall'aspetto di un ragno cyborg il cui corpo ha la forma di un cervello installato su una piattaforma dotata di quattro zampe meccaniche ed un cannone al plasma: è una versione "ridotta" dello Spider Mastermind. Compare in Doom 2 ed in Final Doom, ma non è presente negli altri giochi della serie. Il suo attacco consiste esclusivamente nello sparare rapide raffiche di plasma verde, analoghe a quelle sparate dal fucile al plasma disponibile per il giocatore, eccetto per il colore. Arch-Vile L'Arch-Vile (Arci-cattivo in italiano) è un demone infernale presente in Doom 2, Final Doom, Doom 3 e Resurrection of Evil. In Doom 2 e in Final Doom, un Arch-Vile attacca congiungendo le proprie mani e lanciando un pesante attacco al giocatore, che inizia con alcune fiammelle sotto i suoi piedi e che termina con un'esplosione nello stesso punto, causando la perdita di circa la metà dei punti vitali. Il giocatore può evitare il suo attacco soltanto nascondendosi una volta viste le fiammelle sotto i propri piedi, oppure uccidendo il mostro prima che provochi l'esplosione. Inoltre ha anche la capacità di resuscitare i demoni già abbattuti dal giocatore, esclusi il Cyberdemon, lo Spider Mastermind e anche le Anime Perdute e gli Elementali Del Dolore, che esplodono disintegrandosi una volta uccisi. Come se non bastasse, è dotato anche di particolare resistenza (anche se il BFG 9000 lo uccide al primo colpo), e per tutto ciò, escludendo il Cyberdemon e lo Spider Mastermind, è il mostro comune più forte che si possa incontrare nel percorso. In Doom 3 alcune variazioni sono state introdotte: l'attacco dell'Arch-Vile genera una colonna di fuoco rettilinea che va a colpire il giocatore, inoltre, anziché resuscitare i demoni già uccisi, è in grado di evocarne altri. L'originale Arch-Vile è il mostro dotato di più frame di animazione di ogni altro: per questo motivo è stato rimosso nella maggior parte delle conversioni di Doom per console, limitate da una minore quantità di memoria rispetto alla versione PC. Baron of Hell Il Baron of Hell (Barone Dell'Inferno o Barone Infernale) è una creatura degli inferi, simile ad un satiro. È presente nei primi tre storici capitoli del gioco, Doom, Doom 2 e Final Doom. Tra i nemici comuni (ovvero escludendo Cyberdemon e Spidermind) è quello più resistente: infatti è l'unico a sopravvivere al primo colpo di BFG 9000; per essere eliminato necessita di 1 colpo di BFG 9000 unitamente ad alcuni colpi di fucile al plasma, oppure di 50 colpi di fucile al plasma, o ancora di 5 - 6 razzi. Se il suo nemico è distante, un Barone Infernale lancerà nella sua direzione sfere di energia verde che hanno origine dal palmo della sua mano; se invece il bersaglio si trova più vicino, attaccherà graffiando con i suoi taglienti artigli. È riconoscibile dal "fratello minore" Hell Knight per la pelle del torso rosea e dal differente grido di battaglia, nonché per la necessità di uno sforzo doppio per essere ucciso. Bruiser Il Bruiser è un demone presente esclusivamente in Resurrection of Evil vagamente simile all'Hell Knight di Doom 3. Presenta una sorta di monitor sul petto ed il suo attacco consiste nel lanciare palle di fuoco simili a quelle del Mancubus. Cacodemon Il Cacodemon (Cacodemone in italiano) è un mostro volante a forma di palla monocola visto nei videogiochi Doom, Doom II e Doom 3. Appaiono come demoni sferici di colore rosso, dotati di svariate piccole corna, un solo occhio, e una bocca molto larga. Per attaccare sparano palle di fuoco e quando muoiono liberano anime infernali. La prima apparizione grafica del Cacodemon si trova in una versione alpha di Doom, rilasciata il 22 maggio 1993 http://toastytech.com/dooma/alpha5.html. Nel gioco terminato, giocato a livello normale, il primo Cacodemon appare nel primo livello del secondo episodio di Doom. I Cacodemoni appaiono in seguito in quasi ogni livello del secondo e del terzo episodio. Generalmente per abbatterne uno servono due colpi diretti di doppietta, oppure sei colpi normali di fucile. thumb|right|Cacodemon in Doom 1 In Doom 3, ricoprono lo stesso ruolo dei giochi precedenti; appaiono come rotondi e grandi, con pelle del colore della carne morta, e con la bocca fiammeggiante. Le maggiori differenze sono una fila di occhi, il colore della pelle e una pinna posta dietro al corpo rotondo. Il disegno originale del Cacodemon era stato ispirato da due entità viste in Dungeons & Dragons. Infatti è stato scoperto che il Cacodemon è in effetti una replica di una illustrazione di un "astral dreadnought" dal "Manual of Planes" di Dungeons & Dragons. La storia del Cacodemon ha attratto molta attenzione nella comunità di Doom. Infatti, esistono alcuni Cacodemon caratteristici e strani: HissyHissy - The Doom Wiki, creato da Jonas "Chrozoron" Feragen, è stato mandato in giro per il mondo verso diversi giocatori di Doom, ed è una icona di culto nella loro comunità. Un'altra, più precisa, rappresentazione conosciuta come Pixel è stata fatta nel 2004 da Hughe come sfida fattagli da un amico. I Cacodemon sono identici come aspetto nei romanzi relativi a Doom. Generalmente provano un certo odio per il Barone dell'Inferno, siccome entrambe le razze tentano di distruggersi ancor prima degli umani. I personaggi chiamano il Cacodemon "zucca" a causa del loro aspetto rotondeggiante. Cherub Il Cherub è un demone di Doom 3, la cui parte superiore del corpo ha l'aspetto di un bambino, mentre la parte inferiore ricorda l'aspetto di una mosca. Il Cherub possiede un paio d'ali, che usa per volare a mezz'aria. Può attaccare usando le mani e graffiando. Una volta ucciso, come tutti i demoni, si polverizza. Cyberdemon Il Cyberdemon (Demone cibernetico in italiano) è un demone utilizzato come "boss" nell'episodio "Shores of Hell" di Doom, per poi ricomparire numerose volte in Doom 2 e Final Doom, oltre che in Doom 3. È una creatura gigantesca somigliante ad un caprone bipede, con la gamba destra di metallo ed il braccio sinistro rimpiazzato da un potente lanciamissili. Spara raffiche ravvicinate di tre missili per volta ed è sicuramente la creatura più offensiva che si possa incontrare nel videogioco, nonché quella più resistente. In Doom 3, pur essendo il suo aspetto praticamente inalterato rispetto agli altri capitoli, sono notevolmente cambiate le dimensioni, mentre in Doom era alto circa 3 volte il giocatore, qui è alto almeno una decina volte esso, inoltre, sempre in Doom 3 può essere ferito solo dal Cubo delle Anime, un' arma presente solamente in questo capitolo, e risulta invulnerabile alle altre. Demon Il Demon (noto anche come Pinky Demon per il suo colore rosato,) è un mostro presente in tutti i giochi della serie di Doom, somigliante ad una creatura avente la testa da toro e il corpo da gorilla e privo di peli, tant'è che viene anche chiamato Minotauro; il suo attacco consiste nel mordere il giocatore. In Doom 3 il suo aspetto differisce dai precedenti giochi, in quanto al posto delle zampe posteriori ha delle articolazioni in acciaio. Forgotten One Il Forgotten One (il Dimenticato) è uno dei sei nuovi nemici presenti nell'espansione di Doom 3, Resurrection of Evil. La forma del Forgotten One è un richiamo a quella del Lost Soul di Doom e Doom 2, un teschio con orbite vuote e due corna demoniache che vola lasciando una scia di fiamme dietro di sé. Il suo unico attacco consiste nel volare incontro al nemico e morderlo. Guardian of Hell Il Guardian of Hell (in italiano: "Guardiano dell'Inferno") è uno dei quattro 'Boss' del videogioco Doom 3. Si vede solo quando il giocatore raggiunge la fine del livello Infernale. Nella espansione del gioco, Resurrection of Evil, la testa del Guardiano si può vedere incisa su delle tavolette. Questo può indicare che il Guardiano ha lasciato l'Inferno per aiutare le altre truppe infernali nell'invasione, oppure era semplicemente piacevole agli occhi dei creatori del gioco. Il Guardiano ricorda vagamente un Tirannosauro (i creatori hanno implicitamente descritto il Guardiano come una forma di demone del tempo dei dinosauri; siccome i demoni avevano un tempo abitato la terra, potrebbe aver causato l'estinzione dei dinosauri), ma con larghe braccia e gambe dotate di mani e piedi con parti di lava, una coda con la punta a forma di palla lavica, e la testa a forma tipica di demone con corna e un pentacolo. È cieco (a causa dell'età avanzata, secondo i disegnatori) e quel che rimane degli occhi sono le orbite vuote. Per vedere, crea in genere 3 demoni piccoli (e forse cibernetici) chiamati Cercatori. Il demone si trova in una area con colonne di roccia dell'Inferno. I suoi attacchi consistono di pugni diretti al suolo per far tremare il terreno e generare sfere di fuoco ed energia per danneggiare il bersaglio. Il suo punto debole sono i Cercatori: dovendo vedere tramite di essi, se vengono distrutti il Guardiano rimane cieco temporaneamente e deve ricrearne altri; il processo richiede un certo tempo durante il quale il marine può colpire il demone sulla sfera che compare sulla sua schiena. Con il progressivo danneggiamento della sfera, il Guardiano verrà distrutto. Dopo aver esaurito gli 800 punti ferita, il demone crolla senza vita e rilascia il Cubo delle Anime, una potente arma; il suo corpo non si dissolve, contrariamente a quello di molti altri demoni. Hell Knight Lo Hell Knight (Cavaliere dell'Inferno o Cavaliere Infernale) è un mostro massiccio presente nei videogiochi Doom II, Final Doom, Doom 3 e Resurrection of Evil. In Doom 2 e in Final Doom, i Cavalieri Infernali hanno la stessa identica forma fisica dei Baroni Infernali, ma presentano alcune differenze: hanno il colore della pelle grigio e non rosa, emettono un urlo di battaglia differente, ma soprattutto hanno una resistenza equivalente a poco più della metà di quella dei Baroni. A parte queste caratteristiche diverse, per il resto sono identici ai Baroni, sia nell'attacco che nei movimenti, tant'è che vengono anche chiamati "fratelli minori" dei Baroni Infernali. In Doom 3, hanno un aspetto più alieno. Sono uno dei nemici più resistenti a parte i "boss", e il loro aspetto è rimasto sostanzialmente non mutato negli anni. Hanno una pelle di colore grigio e sono piuttosto alti e pesanti, causando spesso dei tremori avvertibili dal giocatore. La loro sviluppata muscolatura permette di esercitare una forza mostruosa nei colpi con mani e piedi, in grado di scagliare un uomo per diverse decine di metri di distanza con un semplice schiaffo. In certe scene del gioco si può notare la colonna vertebrale piuttosto massiccia, indice di uno scheletro poderoso. Le loro teste sono piegate in avanti, supportate dal collo spesso con una bocca in continua salivazione. Anche se non hanno occhi e orecchie visibili, sono ottimi cacciatori. I Cavalieri che si trovano nei livelli dell'Inferno differiscono per il colore della pelle, che è carbonizzata, con un aspetto roccioso, e hanno un pentacolo sulla testa. I Cavalieri dell'Inferno attaccano in quattro maniere. Possono creare sfere di plasma da tirare al bersaglio, colpire un bersaglio con una mano, graffiare, oppure dare un morso pericoloso. La tremenda resistenza permette loro di sopravvivere alle più potenti armi, rendendo necessari più colpi per distruggerli. Il Cavaliere appare anche nella espansione di Doom 3, Resurrection of Evil. Nel libro The Making of Doom 3 (La creazione di Doom 3), il compositore Ed Lima descrive come ha cercato di dare suoni simili a un dinosauro in stile Jurassic Park al Cavaliere. I Cavalieri dell'Inferno non sono stati inseriti nei romanzi di Doom. Hell Hunter Gli Hell Hunter (Cacciatori dell'Inferno) sono tre creature introdotte in Resurrection of Evil. Ciascuna di tali creature possiede un potere specifico che, una volta ucciso il demone, viene assorbito dal giocatore che ne può a sua volta fare uso. Icon of Sin La Icon of Sin (Icona del Peccato) è il boss finale di Doom II e di entrambi gli episodi di Final Doom. Questa creatura di enormi dimensioni è nota anche come "Baphomet" a causa del suo aspetto, simile ad una testa di capra demonica, o "Demon Spitter" in quanto il suo attacco consiste nell'emettere da un'apertura in corrispondenza del cervello degli artefatti da cui vengono generati altri demoni. L'aspetto di questo mostro è quello di una enorme testa, costituita in realtà da una serie di "texture" appositamente posizionate lungo una parete del livello di Doom II/''Final Doom'' dove la Icon of Sin compare: ciò dà al giocatore la sensazione di trovarsi di fronte alla testa di una creatura enorme. A livello della fronte della Icon of Sin è localizzata una cavità attraverso la quale è visibile il cervello della creatura e dalla quale vengono lanciati gli oggetti magici capaci di generare altri demoni. In uno spazio dietro questa cavità, invisibile ed inaccessibile al giocatore (a meno che non utilizzi un apposito cheat), è collocata una testa umana infilzata su di un palo: si tratta di un'immagine grafica del viso di John Romero, uno dei programmatori del gioco. Romero ha inoltre "prestato" la propria voce alla Icon of Sin, infatti il ruggito che la creatura emette nel momento in cui avvista il giocatore è una frase del programmatore registrata al contrario e distorta: "To win the game, you must kill me, John Romero!" (Per vincere il gioco devi uccidere me, John Romero!). Il significato di tale frase è dovuto al fatto che proprio l'oggetto a forma di testa infilzata è il punto debole della Icon of Sin, che il giocatore può danneggiare esclusivamente sparando dei razzi all'interno della cavità frontale della creatura. Imp Presente in tutti i giochi della serie, l'Imp (Diavoletto in italiano) è un demone bipede dalle dimensioni e dalle fattezze umanoidi. Ha la caratteristica di creare sfere infuocate con le quali colpisce il giocatore ed attacca a distanza ravvicinata con i suoi artigli. In Doom 3 ha un colore grigio rispetto al marrone dei precedenti giochi ed è in grado di muoversi saltando. Lost Soul Lost Soul (Anima Perduta) è una creatura rappresentata da un teschio volante in fiamme; il suo unico attacco è quello di caricare il giocatore, colpendolo. In Doom 3 il loro aspetto viene modificato: diventano volti umani con la bocca spalancata, che volano grazie ad un razzo montato nella parte posteriore. Per il resto si comportano nel solito modo, anche se sono capaci di inseguire il giocatore in maniera più efficace e, a differenza della vecchia versione, non esplodono se colpiscono un muro. Nei capitoli classici di Doom, i Lost Soul possono anche essere generati da un Pain Elemental. Maggot Il Maggot è un mostro quadrupede visto in Doom 3. È in grado di arrampicarsi, andare sia a 4 zampe che a 2, ha due teste con lingue biforcute e possiede diversi occhi, anche sulle spalle. I suoi arti sono umani e attacca graffiando con i suoi artigli. È un mostro silenzioso e attacca sempre dall'ombra, è agile e solitamente ve ne sono sempre più di uno quando li si incontra. Maledict Il Maledict (in italiano: "maledetto") assomiglia a un dragone con un paio di larghe ali, due gambe con piedi artigliati, una lunga coda, e un testa a forma di teschio demoniaco. Ha le orbite degli occhi vuote (ed è quindi possibilmente cieco, o vede tramite poteri speciali) ed emette un urlo stridente e penetrante. Non si sa se Betruger sia parte del mostro oppure lo controlli. In ogni caso non sembra che gliene importi molto, preferendo essere in questa forma invece che umano (generalmente si riferisce agli umani come "Mortali"). La scena finale di RoE mostra che il demone è molto grande se comparato a un essere umano, ed in grado di mangiarne uno interamente. I soli altri demoni che lo sovrastano sono il Guardiano dell'Inferno e il Cyberdemon. L'ultima battaglia consiste di due fasi. Nella prima fase, il maledict crea dei Forgotten One che attaccano il giocatore. Usa anche il suo muro di fiamme per emettere una scia di fuoco in modo simile all'Arch-Vile. Dopo che il Maledict è stato danneggiato considerevolmente, comincia la seconda fase della battaglia. Il demone si ritira sul vulcano e comincia a sparare palle di fuoco dal cielo. Continua inoltre a usare il suo attacco di fuoco, che causa molto danno al giocatore. Tutti gli attacchi del Maledict riescono a passare le difese offerte dall'Artefatto. Per sconfiggere il Maledict, il giocatore deve usare l'Artefatto usando il vantaggio della lentezza del tempo. Il giocatore può sparare al Maledict usando l'arma più potente a sua disposizione (preferibilmente il BFG9000) con grande precisione. Quando i 2500 punti ferita del mostro sono finiti, la cinematica finale mostra il demone che si affaccia al marine con la sua bocca. Il marine sviene, e quando si sveglia viene salutato dalla testa di Betruger sulla lingua del mostro. Betruger dice di "restituire ciò che è nostro", riferendosi all'Artefatto. Il marine infuriato spinge l'artefatto nella bocca del demone, causando una esplosione che uccide il Maledict e il dottor Betruger, il cui teschio rotola sul suolo. Il marine viene accecato, e sente la voce della dottoressa McNeil dire "Marine...marine, bentornato a casa!". Questa scena è ambigua e aperta a diverse interpretazioni. Mancubus Il Mancubus è un demone di grossa taglia, simile ad un elefante bipede estremamente grasso, le cui braccia sono sostituite da due armi da cui lancia palle di fuoco. È molto lento nei movimenti, ma è una delle creature più resistenti. È presente in Doom II, Final Doom, Doom 3 e Resurrection of Evil. La sua pelle è marrone nei primi due e verde negli altri. Pain Elemental Il Pain Elemental (Elementale del Dolore in italiano) è un mostro comparso in Doom II e poi riutilizzato solo in Final Doom. È simile al Cacodemon di Doom, eccetto per il colore marrone della pelle ed il suo unico attacco, consistente nel lanciare Lost Soul dalla bocca. Il numero massimo di Lost Soul che può generare è 20 e, raggiunto il limite, il mostro non può più generarne. Quando viene ucciso, il suo corpo esplode rilasciando tre Lost Soul addizionali. Revenant Il Revenant (Ritornante in italiano) compare in Doom II, Final Doom, Doom 3 e Resurrection of Evil. Somiglia ad uno scheletro, e sulle spalle monta due lanciamissili i cui proiettili possono anche seguire il giocatore. Il suo attacco ravvicinato consiste invece in un pugno di incredibile potenza. Sabaoth Sabaoth è un mostro di Doom 3, uno dei quattro "boss" del gioco. Sabaoth è la forma demonica del Sergente Thomas Kelly, il comandante di Doomguy, dopo la sua trasformazione cibernetica. Appare come un incrocio tra i cingoli di un carro armato ed i resti del torso e della testa del Sergente, con le braccia meccaniche. È armato con il BFG 9000 tolto a Jack Campbell. Spider Mastermind thumb|250px|Modello in lattice Lo Spider Mastermind (Mastermind ragno in italiano) è il nemico di maggiori dimensioni, nonché uno dei nemici più potenti nella serie originale di Doom, sorpassato per pericolosità soltanto dal Cyberdemon. Lo Spider Mastermind possiede una potente mitragliatrice Gatling che causa un danno enorme, specie se a distanza ravvicinata. Il mostro è descrivibile come un enorme cervello con due occhi rossi ed una bocca con denti affilati, attaccato ad una piattaforma di metallo con quattro arti meccanici. Servono in genere da uno a quattro colpi di BFG9000 o circa 150 colpi di fucile al plasma per distruggerlo. Gli Arachnotron visti in Doom II: Hell on Earth e Final Doom possono essere considerati come versioni più piccole del demone citato. In Doom appare due volte, come boss degli episodi tre e quattro. Appare varie volte in Doom II; in un livello di quest'ultimo, è possibile ingannarlo in uno scontro contro il Cyberdemon. Il Cyberdemon di solito vince, a meno che il giocatore intervenga. In Doom 3 era stato annunciato un ritorno dello Spider Mastermind, con dei disegni rilasciati come dimostrazione prima del gioco. In realtà lo sviluppo di questo nemico fu poi abbandonato per dare vita ad un altro mostro vagamente simile, il Vagary. Nei romanzi ispirati a Doom, uno Spider Mastermind comanda l'invasione di Phobos e Deimos, con molti altri sulla Terra. Nei romanzi rimane praticamente inalterato come descrizione, eccetto il cristallo protettivo sul suo cervello. Gli Spider hanno la capacità di parlare, di catturare umani per metterli in bozzoli, e instillare la paura nelle persone forzandole a vedere le loro peggiori paure come forma di tortura. Nonostante la loro intelligenza sono facilmente irascibili e tendono a uccidere anche i propri alleati. I personaggi li chiamano "spiderminds". Tick Il Tick è un mostro di Doom 3. È un piccolo ragno che generalmente si trova in gruppi numerosi. Trite Il Trite è un demone di Doom 3 e Resurrection of Evil con l'aspetto di ragno. Il suo corpo ha la forma di un teschio umano rovesciato con zampe somiglianti alle falangi di una mano umana. I Trite si incontrano spesso in gruppi numerosi, e in genere emergono da piccole aperture nelle stanze e dai nidi. Sono anche rintracciabili nei pressi del mostro detto Vagary. Vagary La Vagary è uno dei boss di Doom 3 con sembianze per metà di ragno e per metà vagamente femminili. Il suo attacco principale consiste nello scagliare agli avversari oggetti con incredibile forza. A differenza degli altri demoni che sembrano essere maschi, è una femmina. La parte superiore del demone è il busto pallido di una donna, con sei occhi simili a quelli di un ragno, braccia ossute, seni senza capezzoli e con una testa pelata. La parte inferiore ha forma di ragno senza testa (la parte superiore è intesa come testa) con un addome largo e trasparente. All'interno dell'addome sembra esserci un largo feto umano. La Vagary è considerata la regina di diversi esseri chiamati Trite e Tick e il feto nell'addome è ciò che usa probabilmente per crearli, se li crea veramente. La prima volta che il giocatore la incontra la sua tana è una larga stanza con ragnatele dappertutto. Sul soffitto vi sono diversi bozzoli con umani al loro interno. La tana, inoltre, pullula di Trite. I suoi attacchi sono artigliate veloci, l'uso di ragnatele, e telecinesi per sollevare piccoli oggetti spinosi e appuntiti e lanciarli contro il bersaglio. Comparandola con gli altri 'boss' è relativamente debole, avendo una resistenza pari a 1300 punti ferita. In seguito altre due Vagary si possono vedere, del tutto simili alla prima eccetto il colore che è rosso. La Vagary potrebbe essere una sostituta dell'Arachnotron e dello Spider Mastermind annunciati prima dell'uscita del gioco. Un mostro simile in aspetto (chiamato "Vore" o "Shalrath") si vede in Quake. Vulgar Il Vulgar è una creatura apparsa in Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil molto simile all'Imp. Si muove prevalentemente a quattro zampe ed attacca tramite mosse acrobatiche oltre che con palle di plasma verdi simili a quelle dell'Hell Knight. Wraith Il Wraith è un mostro di Doom 3 e della sua espansione simile all'Imp. Le sue braccia terminano con arti sagomati a falce che usa per attaccare i nemici, ma la sua principale caratteristica consiste nel potere di teletrasportarsi per brevi spostamenti. Zombie Gli Zombie sono nemici visti in tutti i videogiochi della serie di Doom. Esistono diverse forme che differiscono per aspetto, armi e resistenza. Gli zombie sono esseri umani posseduti dalle entità demoniache. In Doom, Doom II ''e ''Final Doom: * Former humans (ex umani): zombie con capelli verdi equipaggiati con pistole. * Former humans Sergeants (ex sergenti umani): zombie equipaggiati con fucile a pompa. * Former Commando (ex commando): zombie di grossa taglia in divisa rossa armati di chaingun. In Doom 3 la varietà aumenta, esistono zombie disarmati, per lo più ex-membri dello staff scientifico oppure operai, zombie con pistole (alcuni muniti di scudo antisommossa, con il quale si proteggono), motosega, fucili a pompa e pistole mitragliatrici (ex-guardie della sicurezza UAC) ed infine zombie commando armati con chaingun, braccio tentacolare (ex-marine) o disarmati con la pelle in fiamme. Questi ultimi tipi di zombie sono più resistenti dei precedenti. Bibliografia *Manuale di Doom II. id Software 1994. Note Categoria:Personaggi di Doom